


Fleeting Dreams

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hope is as subtle as storm clouds and you threaten to be happy to plucked petals, making wishes on dandelions and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Dreams

Callow,  
you would whine about how no one appreciated you and your talents.  
About the potential no one cared to look at,  
no one dared in fear of the rising star,  
the power you swore rippled in your blood.  
About the tragedy that was always vague,  
but somehow involved your lusus every time you retold it.

Crude,  
how you couldn't wait to graduate out of the musky halls  
and sail the seas for a few years.  
Grabbing adventure by its gills,  
making a reputation of yourself.  
Settling down in your castle by the beach,  
fear and admiration in your history  
Of dancing on the decks of a fine ship.

Callous,  
you never got to do any of that before you died.  
To let go of a mariner dream, and then  
you had to find something else to cling to,  
perhaps cigarettes to nibble and salt  
stars to smoke when you performed kisses.  
Now you descend into melancholy  
and you aren't sure which word you were first.


End file.
